Moonlight Sonata
by Shaka Psico
Summary: Todo dia á meia-noite a mesma música é tocada... E ouvida. Apesar dos corações estarem em plena sintonia, eles não conseguem se encontrar e viver plenamente esse amor. One-Shot. Milo x Kamus - Yaoi. Reviews por favor!


_Como de praxe: Saint Seiya nem os personagens desta história me pertencem, mas sim á Kurumada, Toei, Bandai e outros. Se pertencessem a mim, seria bem interessante..._

Gente bonita! Essa é a minha primeira Milo e Kamus. A música citada é a que dá título á história: Moonlight Sonata, que é uma famosa sonata de Beethoven. A minha preferida. escrevi esse história em 2010, a deixei da canto. A reencontrei e resolvei ajeitá-la e publicá-la.  
Revisei umas 300 vezes, mas se tiver algum erro, me perdoem! Espero que gostem! Mil Kisses!

**Moonlight Sonata**

_"A vida é cheia de paradoxos... a mesma coisa que tira o gosto da existência pode trazer o sentido da vida... e no final das contas, tudo caminha ao mesmo tempo __para o mesmo lugar..." - Kamus_

* * *

Novamente sentado ao piano, seus dedos delicados tocando as mesmas notas de todas as noites, era sempre a mesma sonata e ficava sempre encantado como aquilo o fazia sentir vivo, e morto.

A mesma taça de vinho sob o instrumento preto, sempre aguardando o final da apresentação para ser consumida. Seu vermelho era intenso e opaco assim como aqueles olhos, que a primeira vista pareciam tão gélidos e sem vida. Mas depois de tomado seu efeito era quente e acolhedor, assim como o coração do francês.

Escutava aquela música que vinha de si próprio, do mais íntimo de seu ser, assim como sentia a profundidade de seus sentimentos a cada toque, porém não era dono daquela melodia assim como também já não lhe pertencia seu coração, há muito tempo...

Tantos duvidavam da existência de amor em seu coração... Porém uma das grandes verdades desta vida é que aquele que menos expressa é quem mais sente... E ele não fugia a essa regra... A sensibilidade escondida atrás de tanta frieza era incalculável!

As notas continuavam ininterruptas todas as noites, no mesmo horário religiosamente... Como se o sentisse mais perto de si toda vez que a tocava, porém sabia que ele estava mais distante a cada dia...

* * *

Todas as noites, a meia-noite, discretamente se dirigia até o pátio da casa de Aquário, onde recostava-se na porta da casa para ouvir aquela melodia tocada diariamente, sem exceção. Concentrava-se naquelas notas que para si eram sagradas e sentia-se mais próximo dele a cada instante. Silenciosamente pedia para que aquela música nunca acabasse, pois era tudo o que realmente tinha dele, a música. Apesar de tão perto, parecia estar tão longe...

Era difícil acreditar que toda a intensidade que vinham daquelas notas era tecida por suas mãos tão inexpressivas, mas sentia-se privilegiado por ser o único ouvinte mesmo sendo um ouvinte secreto... Aquela melodia era o mais próximo que podia ter de seu coração, de sua alma... Mas a música sempre acabava...

* * *

Descendo a infinita escadaria do Santuário, encontrou-se com o escorpiano em sentido contrário e sentiu-se nervoso tal qual um adolescente, mas nada como um bom coração ressequido pelos anos de sofrimentos, perdas e medos não pudesse disfarçar com perfeição.

- Bom dia Kamus!

- Bom dia Milo, já de pé tão cedo?

- Sim, resolvi treinar um pouco logo pela manhã! O Santuário está muito quieto e triste. Parece que mesmo tendo uma segunda oportunidade de viver, nem todos estão querendo aproveitá-la. – De alguma forma aquelas palavras saíram afiadas e acusadoras. Ás vezes era difícil suportar aquele ímpeto em seu coração, porém não podia arriscar e sentir seu orgulho ferido por uma rejeição.

- Milo, você é sempre tão impetuoso, intenso! – Sentia inveja disso – Mas ultimamente você não me parece tão vívido como fala! – Não poderia deixar passar aquela alfinetada que levara.

- Talvez algumas coisas tenham mudado... . – O grego deixou escapar um olhar ressentido e indignado, deixando o outro desconcertado.

- Bem, deixemos esta conversa para depois, tenho algumas coisas para resolver na cidade agora pela manhã. – Não aguentaria uma conversa daquele nível, seu coração estava especialmente frágil aquela manhã.

- Faz tempo que não conversamos Kamus, porque não vai lá em casa beber alguma coisa como antigamente?

- Sim, uma boa idéia. Tudo mudou depois da Guerra Santa! Afastamos-nos tanto, verdade?

Há tanto tempo eram amigos, melhores amigos. Conheciam-se melhor do que ninguém, viveram tanto tempo próximos e confiavam tanto um no outro... Mas depois de tantos acontecimentos, lutas e incertezas passaram também a temer esse sentimento e as proporções que o mesmo tomara...

* * *

- Pensei que você já não vinha mais! – Certa satisfação invadira o peito do grego.

- Desculpe, tive contratempos.

- Por favor, sente-se. Aceita um vinho?

- Sim, obrigado!

O ruivo se acomodou em um belo e confortável sofá de dois lugares marrom enquanto Milo se dirigia até o pequeno bar no canto da sala e servia duas taças, logo em seguida entregando uma a seu convidado e se acomodando em uma poltrona preta que ficava quase a frente do sofá.

- Me lembro de quando fazíamos isso mais vezes, quando ficávamos devaneando sobre nossos sonhos e anseios.

- Melhor dizendo, quando você Milo, ficava devaneando sobre sonhos e anseios juvenis, eu nunca perdi tempo com essas coisas! – Seu olhar era distante e sua expressão séria como de costume.

- Então me diga, com o que você perdia tempo?

- Com seus sonhos. Não sei se sou capaz de sonhar, então fingia que eles eram meus também. Você sabe, depois de tudo o que aconteceu na minha vida... – Não gostava de relembrar sua infância, ainda o machucava, e sabia que grande parte da introspecção que desenvolvera e que o incomodava era devida a essa fase em particular.

- Você ainda não consegue esquecer, não é mesmo? Eu não lhe culpo. Eu não sei se aguentaria. – Era o único que conhecia seu passado, e por isso o entendia de uma maneira legítima. – Mas me diz, pelo que você vive? Que por Athena, eu sei que não é, acho que já passou o idealismo de todo mundo aqui nesse Santuário.

Kamus se sentia desconfortável com as perguntas de Milo, estavam tão profundas e invasivas. Não sabia bem como responde-lo, mas na verdade sabia que se quisesse abrir seu coração, só poderia ser a ele. Em verdade sentia-se um tanto desesperado, existem horas que o fardo fica pesado demais para não dividi-lo. Decidiu falar.

- Faz cinco anos que todos voltamos de Hades... Tudo era tão confuso e sem sentido. No início achei que vivia por viver, mas hoje acho que vivo pelo Hyoga, por você e nossos sonhos... E talvez pelos meus sonhos... – Quando deu por si, já havia dito! Vivia também por ele...

- E hoje você sonha?

- É... Talvez... Não tenho tanta certeza disso...

Havia algo de diferente no olhar de Kamus, um misto de doçura e tristeza. Era sutil, porém perceptível por detrás daqueles aparentes olhos gélidos e duros. Nunca o viu tão aberto, tão frágil. Estava mais coerente com o intérprete daquela afável melodia.

Sentiu um turbilhão de emoções dentro de si e não estava certo se conseguiria controla-las. Queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e dizer o quanto o amava, que o esperava por tantos anos e que aquele sentimento o motivava a levantar-se todos os dias! Porém se o fizesse, poderia estar se precipitando em demasia e corria o risco de perder a sua amizade para sempre. O coração do aquariano era um terreno muito difícil e nublado para se caminhar.

- Milo, quer dizer alguma coisa? Parece ansioso. – Sentia que havia uma inquietude no escorpiano, o conhecia bem. Criava em sua mente fantasias irreais, esperanças vãs de ouvir o que não conseguia falar...

- Nada, só estava rememorando nossas aventuras juvenis, nossas primeiras "namoradas", nossa primeira bebedeira. São boas lembranças. Sabe, depois que voltamos, parece que todos carregam o peso de uma última chance, e as coisas simples da vida ficaram mais complexas.

- Talvez você tenha razão, não havia pensado nisso... – Parecia tão maduro, diferente daquele garoto desajuizado e inconsequente que conhecera. O grego havia crescido e ele nem percebera.

- Gostaria de prosseguir com mais naturalidade e ter uma vida simples e comum.

- Você pensa em ter alguém, uma família? – Foi tão espontâneo que admirou-se quando deu por conta da pergunta que havia feito.

- Sim, eu gostaria de ter alguém para compartilhar. Mas não sei será possível.

- E por que não seria?

- Porque não sou correspondido.

- Então você gosta de alguém?

- Sim, mas acho que não é recíproco. – Era dolorido ter de responder a essas perguntas, sem conseguir dizer toda a verdade, que esse alguém era ele. – E você Kamus, gosta de alguém? – Mesmo com toda angústia que estava sentindo, precisava ouvir aquela resposta.

- Eu acho que não nasci para o amor...

- Por que diz isso?

- Não conseguiria fazer ninguém feliz...

- Não é verdade! Você é muito melhor do que pensa! Você poderia fazer qualquer pessoa feliz! – "A mim você faria o homem mais feliz" pensou, mas não ousaria dizer. Percebeu o repentino desconforto do ruivo e viu que havia se expressado em demasiada intensidade.

- Eu não sei Milo, não sei... Bem, já está ficando tarde e é melhor voltar para casa. – Muitas coisas perpassavam por sua mente, e tentava digerir tudo o que ouvira. A taça ainda estava cheia, mas o vinho ficaria para outra hora, era quase o horário da sonata e mais que nunca precisava tocar... – Agradeço muito a hospitalidade e a conversa!

- Eu que agradeço a visita, volte quando quiser. – Repetiu o gesto do francês, levantando-se e o acompanhando até a porta de sua casa. Foi uma despedida breve, sem muitas palavras ou troca de olhares.

Suspirou fundo e recostou-se na porta que acabara de fechar. Aquela conversa fora difícil e dolorida demais. Precisava descansar, mas antes iria até lá, ouvir sua música...

* * *

Seu peito ardia em pesar. Ouvir que ele estava apaixonado por outrem fora insuportavelmente doloroso. Perdera sua esperança por completo.

Estiveram tão próximos nesta noite a ponto de sentir o suave cheiro do Mediterrâneo que exalava de seu corpo e agora sabia que nunca seria seu. Aquele amor só era possível em si e apenas poderia vive-lo através do piano.

Apesar de ser uma noite como todas as outras, esta sonata seria mais triste, desesperançada. Ao desenrolar das teclas, sentia quentes lágrimas escorrendo por seus gélidos olhos. Pelo menos por aqueles minutos permitia-se sentir...

* * *

Anestesiado, repassando toda aquela conversa em sua mente, enquanto ouvia aquelas notas que pareciam mais fortes e entristecidas que nunca. Não, talvez estivesse apenas refletindo seus sentimentos daquela noite. Era a mesma sonata de sempre!

Chegando ao final da música, apercebeu-se de algo que não havia se dado conta até então! Ele não respondeu á pergunta... A incerteza o deixava pior, e passível de continuar nutrindo esperanças e sonhos...

E suavemente os dias foram passando e ecoando aquelas mesmas rotineiras notas...

* * *

Seus cabelos longos caídos sobre sua camisa branca refletiam no brilho impecável do piano, onde suas mãos deslizavam suavemente. Tocava como em todas as noites, estas que se tornavam cada vez mais vazias com a sua ausência... E imaginar que ele talvez estivesse nos braços de outra... Ou outro...

Apenas uma pequena lâmpada iluminava o local, criando um clima ainda mais soturno... E a taça de vinho... Mantinha os olhos cerrados, enquanto dedilhava, sentindo com mais intensidade cada toque...

A cada tecla tocada sentia seu coração despedaçar, e não podia mais conviver com aquela dor. Tantas noites discretamente sentado à sua porta, desejando mais que tudo olhá-lo, tocá-lo. Decidiu pôr um fim a tantas dúvidas e receios! Levantou-se e girou a maçaneta devagar, percebendo-se que a porta estava destrancada. Seguiu silenciosamente pela sala de estar até alcançar a cômodo onde estava o piano. Uma saleta música. Petrificou-se com a imagem do francês ao piano. Nunca havia visto algo tão belo! Ao ouvir a última nota, aproximou-se às costas do pianista que tão absorto estava, não percebera sua presença.

Após o último toque, abriu os olhos vagarosamente e dirigiu-se á taça, porém antes de alcança-lo ouviu-lhe a voz tranquila e inesperada.

- Toca mais uma vez, para mim! – Estava tenso, segurava a respiração para não transparecer...

Cerrando vagarosamente os olhos, o ruivo respirou fundo e deixou as palavras saírem de sua boca.

- Eu só toco para você Milo, por você, dia após dia. – Teimosas lágrimas saltaram por seus olhos, discretamente. Soltou um longo suspiro.

- E todos os dias eu venho à sua porta, escutar...

Parecia irreal. Ele estava ali, escutava sua música. Sentiu-o se aproximar lentamente. Via seu reflexo pela taça de vinho. Abriu os olhos com firmeza.

- Eu te amo, Milo.

Aproximou-se mais, tocou-lhe vagarosamente o ombro e suavemente pegou sua mão incitando-o a levantar. Puxou-o delicadamente para defronte a si, e enxugou suas lágrimas.

- Diga olhando em meus olhos. – Sussurou docemente, enquanto o olhava profundamente.

- Eu... Eu te amo. – As palavras saíram com certa dificuldade, quase inaudíveis. Desviou os olhos, porém sentiu a mão do outro tocar-lhe o queixo obrigando a retomar o contato tão penetrante.

- Eu também te amo, Kamus! Há tanto tempo espero esse dia! – Sentiu como se tivesse tirado todo o peso da sua alma. – Foram tantas noites vazias...

- Milo eu... é que... pra mim é tão... difícil...

- Eu sei, melhor que ninguém eu sei.

- Sonhos, você me ensinou a sonhar, a querer... – De maneira espaçada, conseguia proferir aquelas palavras, que eram tão pobres perto de tudo o que sentia. – Milo eu não sei se...

- Você pode Kamus, só você pode me fazer feliz!

Os rostos se aproximaram até os lábios se tocarem levemente. Aquele doce beijo se tornou mais intenso e sentiu-se tomado pelos braços fortes do grego. Seu perfume adentrava suas narinas, entorpecendo-o. A sensação de estar em seus braços, sentir seu corpo era indescritível. Já com os lábios separados, se fitaram ternamente.

- Milo, eu sofri muito quando você disse que gostava de outra pessoa.

- Não era outra pessoa, era você, só você. Sempre foi.

- Eu quero estar sempre com você!

- Entrega seu coração pra mim.

- Ele já é seu, há muito tempo.

- Entregue sua alma a mim, não tenha medo. Ninguém mais lhe fará mal novamente.

- Eu entrego! – Lágrimas faceiras novamente escorriam de seus olhos.

Retomaram o ósculo de maneira mais intensa, trocaram diversas carícias. Buscaram-se, conheceram-se de maneira sôfrega, porém delicada. Arrepiavam-se com cada toque e queriam mais...

- Fica comigo esta noite! – um leve sussurro em seu ouvido.

- Todas as noites, completamente seu! – tornou a beijar o escorpiano com ímpeto.

Amaram-se até a exaustão, trocando eternas promessas de amor e paixão, e adormeceram aquecidos nos braços um do outro, como sempre haviam desejado.

* * *

Apesar de uma súplica tão sincera, aquela melodia não foi ouvida novamente aquela noite, mas continuou a ser tocada todos os dias, na mesma hora, em homenagem e respeito àquele grande amor e todo caminho percorrido até a felicidade plena. Mas ela já não soava tristeza, apenas doçura.

Por que as sonatas nunca podem deixar de existir, nem os sonhos, a esperança e o verdadeiro amor...

*Espero que tenham gostado! Aceitos críticas! Deixem Reviews! Bjs e até breve!


End file.
